Creation Show/Episodes
BTW, anyone who is in the show are allowed to write episodes. But don't delete episodes that are not yours. Season 1: (2014 - 2015) # The Creation of Creation Show - Creation Wiki is founded by Chrome. But he automatically causes a war between memes and GoAnimate. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 12/24/14) (Rating: TV-14-L) # Day 2 - TBA (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/1/15) (Rating: TV-14-L) #'SWAT Hopefuls In Training' - The Chat Force interrogates some miscreants on Chat to comical results (Writer: James) (Airdate: 1/8/15) (Rating: TV-14-LV) # The Murder: A murder happens in chat. Chat Force officer Hat believes that it's his brother, Ralf who is the murderer. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/15/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'The Merge': Chrome decides to merge wikis with the GoAnimate Community. However, a group of GoAnimators decide to rebel against him, and literally claim the wiki as their own. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/22/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'Faze': A terrible user, Faze starts spamming in chat, while Chrome, KK, and the Chat Force are gone. The rest of the users try to defeat him. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/29/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'Chinese Bootleg:' Igor opens his own wiki named "Community Plaza Wiki", but is soon accused of ripping off Creation Wiki. (Writer: Igor the Mii) (Airdate: 2/1/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) #'KK Joins the KKK': TBA (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 2/8/15) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Take that L': James and Sophie have a day with each other, which causes others to believe that they are in a relationship. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 2/15/15) (Rating: TV-PG) #'The Merge II: Electric Boogaloo' - Igor and Chrome agree to merge their wikis together, but KK, Lemon, TGB1, Pingy and Cody don't want the merge to happen. (Writer: Igor the Mii and TheChromePerson) (Airdate: 2/21/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) # # Otterhub - Sophie asks onion to perform a number of sexual actions on her, after an argument in chat. (Writer: Onion Senpai) (Airdate: 8/1/15) (Rating: TV-MA) # What a Wonderfun World: A group of terrorists from from GoAnimate decide to overthrow Chrome. They end up getting lost all over the wiki, while Chrome tries to hide. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 8/8/15) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) # RapePlay: Mametchi, after being Chrome's slave, decides to invade the Chat and bring in his rape machines for some fun. (Writer: StrongBadHR90) (Rating: TV-MA) # Worst of the Worst: # Fluffy, the Genderfluid Heterophobe: # Meme Hell: # No Cody, We Cannot RP: # Jamesphie: A new user, Jamesphie, builds up a chat war against everyone. Even the Chat Force are fighting because of him. Spoiler: in the end, everyone converts to Jamesphism. ''(Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: TBA) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) # 'A Kick in the Balls: Jamesphie's cousin-in-law, Koolphie, pays a visit to the chat. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: TBA) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) Season 2: (2015 - 2016) # '''Christmas: Janice, Chrome's extremely religious mom believes the ending days will happen on the following Christmas day. She gathers a whole group of followers to build a tower to Heaven; Meanwhile, Chrome is forced to help Janice with the tower, but discovers a more sinister side of Janice. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 12/24/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) # Finding Whorey: Lemon hacks the computers in the whole wiki, and accidentally sends a strange "porn virus", which turn all electronics into a female hentai character, who controls the whole wiki into becoming "WeebCity". (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate:12/31/15) (Rating: TV-MA-S) # HE'S ETHAN BRADBERRY: Chrome's cousin, Ethan, takes control of the wiki when Chrome goes on vacation with KK to Florida, where they meet Gnarlykid. Meanwhile, Ethan turns the whole wiki into a social experiment. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/7/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'HE WAS ETHAN BRADBERRY (now he's dead)': Chrome battles Ethan. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/14/16) (Rating: TV-MA-L) #'KoolKid One Hour': Someone emerges from meme Hell. Koolkid, an uncool fool who challenges Jamesphie. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/21/16) (Rating: TV-MA) # Jamesphie Tales: Literally just veggie tales, with users in it. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 1/28/16) (Rating: TV-14) # July 2015 RPs Were the Worst: The main cast discover screenshots of old ROd. Which are more content than the today's REps. Cost tried to revive them, while KK becomes paranoid. (Writer: Son of Hat) (Airdate: 2/4/16) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) # Hello, Hola, Bonjour, Aloha, Guten Tag, Hallo, Shalom: Jamesphie's entire family visits the wiki. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 2/11/16) (Rating: TV-PG L) # Comedic Effect: KK and TGB1 try to complete all of the Comedy World pages in under 4 hours. (Writer: Zombie(TGB1)) (Airdate: 2/15/16) (Rating: TV-PG L) # The North Pole: Jamesphie spends $300 at a strip club. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 2/18/16) (Rating: TV-MA) #'Blocked': #'I Want One of Those': GnarlyKid opens up a car stealing business in the chat. Unfortunately, Igor snitches on him and he alerts the FBI. (Writer: Insecurity) (Airdate: 3/10/16) (Rating: TV-MA) Season 3: (2016 - 2017) #'William the Pedophile's Downfall: Part I' #'William the Pedophile's Downfall: Part II' #'TOUHOU HIJACK LOL:' An incident caused by Igor the Mii causes all computers on Creation Wiki have Touhou-related hentai. (Writer: Igor the Mii) (Airdate: 6/9/16) #'chrome's crippling anxiety overcomes him and he dies:' help TBA Category:Lists Category:Episode lists